


Warming Up

by livyjh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, But also, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sexy, Spn!Verse, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, a little????, bottom!Dean, castiel - Freeform, supernatural!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livyjh/pseuds/livyjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Castiel became a human and started living in the bunker he's practically freezing 24/7. He asks Dean for some help and they both get warmed up pretty damn quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

Castiel was happy to be staying at the bunker. He really was. He got to be around Sam and Dean all the time and it was nice having his friends close.

  
But the bunker was so damn cold. All the time. Cold in the morning. Cold at lunch. Cold while having drinks in the library. Cold every minute of everyday, except when he was sitting close to someone or was in the shower. Most nights he took a shower right before bed so he could be warm enough to go to sleep. But tonight he had no energy for a shower.

  
So here he was at 3am, still trying to go to sleep but he was shivering. He couldn’t stand it. He needed more body heat.  
So he did what he thought was appropriate.

  
He climbed out of bed, unbelieving that it was even colder outside of the multiple blankets he had on his bed.  
He padded to Dean’s room, lightly knocking on the door.

  
Being a hunter, Dean was a pretty light sleeper. He just didn’t like waking up. He rolled over with a groan, “what? Come in.”  
️Castiel cracked open the door, peeking his head in. “Dean, I can’t sleep.”

  
“Come here. What’s wrong? Need some tea or something? Bees?” He spoke sleepily, eyes only half open.

  
“I’m too cold. I have three blankets on my bed and I’m still shivering.” Castiel spoke as he walked into the room, closing the door and stepping towards Dean.

  
“Well that might be because you’re wearing so much. You can’t generate body heat like that, man.”

  
“But how am I supposed to get warm if-”

  
“Science. It’s weird. I don’t know. See,” Dean pulled back the covers to show Castiel that he was only wearing boxers and a t shirt. Sometimes he didn’t even wear the shirt. “I’m not wearing very much so my body heat is able to- keep me warm. Circulate and stuff.” He shrugged and pulled the covers back over himself. “So try that.”

  
Castiel nodded, without hesitation he took off his sweatpants, the shorts he wore under them, and his sweatshirt. Leaving him in the same amount of clothes as Dean.

  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I meant in your room.“

  
"I’m even colder!”

  
“You’re so whiny. C'mere.” Dean mumbled, pulling back the covers again. “Get in.”

  
Castiel blushed at the offer. “You want me to get into bed with you?”

  
“Yes. You’re cold. It’s not like I’m trying to cop a feel, dude.” Dean sighed.

  
Castiel nodded and crawled into bed.

Dean added, “Now face away from me…” He nodded as Castiel did as he was told.

Dean then wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, feeling that Cas really was freezing. “Dude. Are you sure your bed isn’t made of ice?”

  
“I question that as well. You’re very warm, Dean.”

  
“I try.” He snorted.

  
Castiel smiled, and although Dean couldn’t see it, he knew it was there.

  
“My legs are cold.”

  
“Oh geez.” Dean tangled his legs with Castiel’s. “Better?”

  
“Yes…”

  
Dean rolled his eyes, laughing softly. “Now what?”

  
“My face is cold.”

  
“You’ve got to be joking.”

  
“This is not something to joke about, Dean.”

  
Dean pulled away and gave Castiel a little space. “Roll over. Face me again.”

  
Castiel did so, curling up against Dean.

Dean tangled their legs once more, and wrapped himself around Castiel. Castiel put his face in Dean’s neck, feeling as if that’s where it should go.

  
“Goodnight, Cas.”

  
“Goodnight, Dean. Thank you.” He smiled against Dean’s collarbone and Dean felt it.  
He didn’t think something this platonic, this simple… Could make him feel the way it did. 

  
He felt Cas’ lips high on his chest through his shirt. And- oh… He totally felt Cas’ dick. He wasn’t hard or anything but… He was huge.

  
Dean sighed, trying to push the thoughts away that have haunted him ever since he met Castiel. Ever since Cas ‘gripped him tight and raised him from perdition’.

Something else was about to get raised.

  
Dean laughed softly at himself for his thoughts and play on words. Then mentally scolded himself.

  
Castiel stirred a little with Dean’s laugh, pressing their crotches flush together. Dean rolled his eyes. ‘You cannot be serious’ he thought. 'You don’t like Cas. You aren’t gonna get it up for your best friend. Stop thinking. Go to sleep’.

  
Dean sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, closing his eyes and getting comfortable against Cas.

  
Don’t think. Don’t think. Go to sleep. With Cas. He’s right there. This totally isn’t weird or awesome or anything. It’s just Cas. Beautiful Cas… No. Best friend Cas. The one that Dean totally doesn’t have feelings for. The one he doesn’t eye fuck with all the time. The one who is making him a little hard right now, laying like this. Cuddling. _Jesus_ , they were cuddling.

  
Dean felt something in his stomach. He couldn’t separate all his feelings. He wanted Castiel’s lips on his, he wanted one of their sets of legs wrapped around the other’s hips. Shit shit shit. No. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. Fuck, he’s getting hard. This is so awkward. Maybe Cas is already asleep. He hasn’t said anything for a few minutes.

  
“Dean?”

  
DAMMIT.

  
“Yeah, Cas?” Dean blushed brightly.

  
“Your penis is erecting.”

  
“No- no it’s not. Also, please don’t- don’t use those words.”

  
“Your dick is getting hard, then.” Castiel restated.

  
Where the fuck had he learned those words? Dean certainly never talked like that with Cas. Although, maybe he did. “I don’t- it’s not-”

  
Castiel shifted his hips against Dean’s, making the hunter gasp. “Don’t, Cas. Please.” He begged. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to want Cas. He didn’t want to need him.

_Oh, but he really really did._

  
Castiel mumbled out an apology, brushing his lips against Dean’s neck and he shivered at that.

  
“Dean, are you cold now?” He asked, concerned about his best friend. Rather than having their legs tangled, Castiel assumed he should do something else. So he hooked a leg around Dean’s thigh, their dicks sliding against each other through their boxers.

Castiel understood when Dean made another noise.

  
“Please. Please stop moving.” Dean groaned.

  
“I’m sorry. But I know now…” Castiel blushed, gulping. “Should I move my leg back-”

  
“No. Don’t. Move. I’m begging you, don’t move a muscle. Please just go to sleep.” Dean’s voice was a little broken.

  
Castiel nodded slightly, pressing his face back into Dean and closing his eyes. He felt his whole body get warm, he could really feel Dean’s dick against his and now as a human his sexual interest was hyped up. He’d thought about having Dean in compromising situations many times, but he never thought he’d actually get here… Maybe now was his chance to act.

Especially if he was the reason for Dean’s arousal as he thought.

  
He wanted to be naked with Dean, grinding, moving, touching, kissing… He wanted Dean’s tongue on his-  
“Oh…” Castiel whimpered softly, making Dean go rigid as well as making his eyes go wide.

  
Castiel absentmindedly rocked his hips forward ever so slightly and Dean cried out. Thank god for the good sound proofing in the bunker.

  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean growled.

  
“I- I don’t…” He didn’t know what to say, but his erection said it all for him.

  
“Cas… You’re- you’re hard.” Dean gulped.

  
“I am.” Castiel stated.

  
“W- why?” Dean asked hesitantly.

  
“Because I was thinking about you. And things that I want to do with you.” Castiel’s voice had dropped in octave and been mixed with sandpaper and good god it was hot.

  
“Sh- shit. I can’t- fucking-” Dean cursed and rolled over on top of Castiel, grinding their hips together harshly. It elicited a magnificent moan from the both of them.

  
Dean was done denying himself pleasure and happiness. Done being unsure. Done being confused. And done telling himself he wasn’t completely head over heels for his best friend.

  
Castiel arched up into the older Winchester, head tipping back beautifully as Dean started marking up Cas’ neck.

  
“Dean!” Castiel whined, squirming beneath the hunter’s touch.

  
“I can’t wait anymore.” Dean thought aloud. “I need you, Cas.” He made eye contact and Castiel had never seen a look so intense in Dean’s green eyes before. They turned from candy apple green to a forest color, dark and dangerous.

  
“You can have me, Dean.”

  
“Mine.” Dean growled into Cas’ ear.

  
“Yours. I’m yours.” Castiel nodded furiously, blushing bright.

  
“Mine.” Dean repeated, nibbling Castiel’s earlobe.

  
Castiel just kept nodding, trying to pull Dean’s shirt off. Dean helped him out with that, and then practically ripped the same article of clothing off the former angel before kissing him hard.

  
Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth and he swallowed it happily, one hand searching the nightstand. Dean muttered a “gotcha” as a small bottle came into view. He smirked and scooted back, bringing Castiel’s boxers with him.

  
Cas’ hardness sprung free, slapping against his stomach as Dean groaned at the sight of it.

  
Dean leaned down and dragged his tongue up Castiel’s shaft, making him cry out beautifully.

  
“Dean, Dean, I n- need you. Please.” He muttered out, catching Dean’s attention.

  
“I know, baby.” He kissed Castiel’s tip before taking off his own boxers, squirting some lube on his fingers.

  
Castiel’s legs dropped open and Dean fucking lost it. “Screw the lube.” He wiped it on the sheets, something he’d have to clean later, but it would be worth it.

  
He got on his stomach, putting Cas’ thighs over his shoulders and pressing open mouthed kisses on their insides. He licked a stripe up the crease between Castiel’s leg and crotch on each side, agonizingly slow.  
One of Cas’ hands found Dean’s hair while the other twisted into the sheets.

Dean’s dick twitched at the sounds his best friend was making. Although, something told him they wouldn’t be just friends after this.

  
Next, Dean’s lips made their way down to Cas’ hole, kissing it softly before blowing on it. Castiel arched gorgeously, pushing his hips towards Dean’s face. Really, the only thing that would make this better, Dean thought, was if Cas was handcuffed. But Dean didn’t have the patience to move from his spot. Not now.

  
Dean started eating Castiel out greedily, clawing at his hips and thighs, moaning from the feeling of his hair getting tugged on. Dean got Cas nice and wet before easing a finger into him, and that’s when Castiel was gone. No warning but the moans and whines, and Cas came hard.

Dean didn’t intend to make him cum, just get him worked up. He thought Cas would at least know to tell him if he was getting close. Guess not.

  
But Dean looked up and caught the show. Castiel was exquisite. His stomach muscles flexing, eyes not being able to decide whether they should be wide open or screwed shut, jaw dropped, head tipped back… It was amazing.

  
Dean started rutting his hips into the mattress, biting his lip so that he could still hear Cas. Dean was never one to get off just watching someone (besides porn of course) or just giving pleasure, but now he couldn’t hold back.

  
With a whimper and a few more thrusts he was soaking the sheets beneath him. Castiel made eye contact as his orgasm finished and Dean’s began and it was more intense than either of them had ever looked at each other.

  
“Dean…” Cas whined, moving to lunge down and kiss Dean for the second time ever. It was hot and electric. It was everything both of them ever wanted or needed.

  
Dean’s muscles relaxed as he finished up and exhaustion came over him. Their lips didn’t separate as Dean guided them towards the head of the bed to lay down and assume their position that got them into this mess.

  
“I’m so glad you got cold.” Dean laughed.

  
“Well I’m very very warm now.” Castiel smiled. Dean didn’t get to see him smile very often, especially as a human. It was stunning and he’d do anything to see it from now on.

  
“Glad I could help.” Dean pecked him on the lips, closing his eyes and letting Cas nuzzle into his chest. 

  
“You always help. That’s what you do, Dean. You help people. You’re a fantastic person.” Castiel smiled warmly, looking up into Dean’s eyes.

  
The corners of Dean’s eyes crinkled with happiness. “Thank you. And you make a pretty good human, yourself.”

  
Castiel hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head back down. “Goodnight.”

He whispered.

  
Dean smiled into his his hair, “Goodnight, Cas.”


End file.
